pgxd_show_facelesstreesfandomcom-20200215-history
Minetracian Empire
History Foundations (1703-1714) In 1703, the First Minetracian War was raging stronger than ever. The Seven Warring States had each made significant progress against each other, with Matralsae, the largest of the Seven, having conquered over half of Minetracian Plane. During this time, Xishi, an Acradian philosopher with Xullian ancestory began preaching his anti-war philosophy, gaining a large following and inspiring Matralsian general Xuctos Mercallo (Zygastos I) to end the Matralsian assault on the other Minetracian States. Eventually, in 1705, peace negotiations between the states began. As retribution for all of the atrocities it committed during the war, Matralsae was forced to give up an estimated 75% of its territory, which was then divided amongst the other states. These casualties infuriated the Matralsian people, who overthrew Xuctos Mercallo. This created a period of anarchy known as The First Minetracian Dark Age, which lasted from early 1706 until late 1711. On November 14, 1711, Dellus Mercallo II (Gysius II), older brother of Xuctos Mercallo and godfather of his children, took power and ended the Dark Age. He, unlike his brother, despised the teachings of Xishi, and preferred the pro-war philosophy of Xullian general Marzoson Songwoa. On March 23, 1712, he violated the peace negotiations by invading the neighboring states of Goanoa and Elsithon. In November of 1712, the state of Daesteon was occupied. The Age of Terror and Collapse (1972-1996) In 1972, a series of revolts occurred throughout the empire. In one specific incident, known as the Maelstrom Occurrence, a group of radical anarchists stormed a National Bank Branch in Ingaza and took seventeen people hostage. They demanded the immediate cessation of the Tulan Gulf, an area that had recently been annexed by the empire. The hostage situation lasted for three days, finally ending when Imperial Police entered the building and executed the hostage takers. On June 15, 1975, a bombing carried out on a hotel in Tulan left 53 citizens dead and a further 256 seriously injured. The attack was linked back to a radical paramilitary group known as The Napalm State. Within the next three days, a series of thirteen attacks had been carried out across the empire by The Napalm State and its sympathizers, leaving a total of 781 people dead, and over 2,500 injured. In response to these attacks, the empire declared war on Zugalea, the home country of The Napalm State, on July 23, 1975. After seven long years of fighting, Zugalea surrendered. By the time the war ended in late 1982, the empire had lost over 830,000 soldiers and had spent over 85% of its treasury on the war. These losses infuriated the empire's citizens and the current emperor, Joseph IV, was forced to abdicate. In his place, Nicus Netelius, a Senior Senator and advisor to Joseph IV declared himself the rightful Minetracian Emperor. Under his rule, the once semi-democratic government was thrown out in favor of a single-party totalitarian regime. In 1991, Tulan formally declared itself an independent state. In response, the empire began sending a large number of troops into the peninsula as a show of power. However, the situation spiraled out of control when a group of Minetracian soldiers was attacked by Tulanese Rebels. In the confusion, the soldiers fired upon a group of innocent citizens, killing two of them. Tulan demanded that all Minetracian soldiers leave the empire immediately. However, Minetracia refused to withdraw. On November 1, 1991, Tulan, Alphasnia, and Belia declared war on Minetracia. By July 1995, Tulan had captured a significant amount of Minetracian land, and Minetracia was running out of options. In September, Tulanese forces captured Tianolan, the empire's capitol city. On January 2, 1996, the empire unconditionally surrendered to the Kingdom of Tulan, and on July 15 of that year, the empire was fully absorbed by the Kingdom of Tulan.